deviouspeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Buffyverse/@comment-24593235-20180216201627
Season 1 Review After months and months and years and years of being told to watch Buffy, being overwhelmed by its 12 total seasons (including spinoff), watching its series finale before Joe even did, and watching two and a half episodes before it got removed from Netflix, I've finally sat down and completed its first season. My overall thoughts? Meh. I like the first season of Buffy, but I think it came down to being pretty split on episodes I enjoyed and episodes I wanted to burn in the fiery pits of hell. Hyenas. God, the fucking hyenas... But hey, Cordelia's episode was amazing. Actually, I'm gonna do a rank right now of episodes. 1x12, 1x11, 1x07, 1x09, 1x02, 1x01, 1x05, 1x08, 1x10, 1x03, 1x04, 1x06. Yeah, I find everything mediocre after 1x01, so there's that. The good thing is that Buffy's first season is often regarded as one of the worst, and there was still six episodes that I really did like (or love, in the first two's case). I definitely prefer the non-filler to the filler episodes (except for the dummy, I really liked that for reasons), and this season had lots and lots of filler. There was so much filler to the point where The Master just felt really insignificant, as did Buffy being the vampire slayer, almost. She slays vampires, but in a lot of episodes she was focused on other shit like witches and hyenas and evil Internet and demons, etc. The vampires were kind of irrelevant a lot of the time, and The Master spent 11 episodes just hanging around. His motives were also pretty generic, and he was cheesy as all hell. Didn't really care for him as a villain, and if you can't tell I'm just gonna knock all the negative things out of the way first since that's what most of this review has been so far. Other things I didn't like? I guess the love triangle stuff between the main friend group. Buffy likes Angel, Xander likes Buffy, and Willow likes Xander. First of all, Willow deserves better than Xander. I like Xander, but she deserves and can do better. That's one thing about Willow's character that bothered me. It always just made me sad for her and just wanting to skip to the point where she's getting eaten out by Tara (or does she do the eating?). Xander's crush on Buffy on the other hand was often humorous. I felt bad for him, but I guess the comicalness of it just worked better? Until the finale though, when Xander was super rude about Buffy rejecting him. Definitely one of the low points of the finale. I get Xander's upset, but Buffy did absolutely nothing wrong. She didn't feel the same about him, he put her in an awkward situation, and so she rejected him in the best way she possibly could. She doesn't owe him anything more than that, and then he went on to ask out Willow. I was so glad she rejected him for that because my gay hun deserves better. Now lets move on to the good stuff... The main characters. I love all five of them (or six, with Angel). Buffy is a very rootable lead character, the actress who plays her is great, she's very pretty, and even reminds me some of a live action Kim Possible, my favorite cartoon as a kid. Xander and Willow are both cute supporting friends and while I didn't care much for the crush-related stuff, I do have a bit of respect for it. It just makes sense to happen, and I guess it's part of their evolution as characters throughout the series. Willow is just adorable and I wanna hug her always, and Xander's really funny. Love whenever he shades Cordelia. Speaking of which, motherfucking Cordelia. God, she's amazing. Like, I absolutely adore every little thing about her. She's gorgeous as fuck, the actress is great, the dialogue for her is always hilarious, and I love love love the role she played in the last two episodes. I debated making 1x11 my favorite episode of the season in all honesty. Her driving the car, rescuing Willow and Jenny, smashing through the school. It was EVERYTHING. I'm also very much looking forward to her relationship with Xander. I ship it already, mainly because of Xander's shade towards her, but she's a bitch to him and it's all just very cute. Also, she and Angel are the most attractive cast members and they're gonna lead the spinoff together. The spinoff may suck, but at least their looks will shine through. Huh, sounds like Riverdale. Anywho, then there's Giles, who I simply adore. Not much more to say about him other than that he's just a cute human who I ship with Jenny and am bitter that they're not endgame. Excited for their relationship to blossom though. Last is Angel, and there doesn't seem to be much to him yet, but wow he's attractive and I sense the chemistry between him and Buffy. Definitely ship it. Definitely looking forward to more of it. Fuck off, Spuffy. As for the finale: incredible. The first 20 or so minutes I'll admit were rather slow, but when it picked up it really picked up. I love Buffy losing her shit to Giles and Angel when learning she's gonna die. I love everything that involves her facing The Master. The dialogue. The punches. All cheesy as fuck, but in a good way. I love Cordelia's pointless cameo in the teaser, her rescuing Willow and Jenny and smashing through the school with her car. I love Willow telling off Xander. I love Buffy being revived. I love the ending with everyone in the library, celebrating and walking off from the skeleton. It was great. So many nice character moments and interactions. The last two episodes definitely turned the season around, and I'm actually feeling some investment in the show now. Season 2, I hear, is one of the best. I look forward to that. So yeah, Season 1 had its issues but definitely ended on a really high note. Looking forward to watching more. :)